Overtime
by ichigogyunyu
Summary: Hockey Night in Canada was always both Gilbert's favourite night, as well as his most dreaded night. PruCan Oneshot.


_A/N: So, here's my first Hetalia fanfiction and my first update in nearly three years. Hope you enjoy! Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated. _

**Title:** Overtime

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Prussia/Canada (brief mentions of GerIta)

**Warnings: **yaoi, usage of human names, swearing, Canada being a slut for the cock, Kumajiro being a little shit.

**Beta'd**: fantasyAge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu. This is a non-profit fanfiction.

* * *

Hockey Night in Canada was always both Gilbert's favourite night, as well as his most dreaded night.

It was his favourite night because it was something that Matt was always looking forward to. Prussia knew this by sitting in on World Meetings (even though he wasn't supposed to), and chuckling as he watched the Canadian shift in his chair, glance at his watch, and even let out small "huffs" of annoyance when a comment was made and so the meeting would extend for another fifteen minutes past the scheduled time. When they got back to the Canadian's house, Matt immediately changed out of his suit and put on his "hockey night" gear. It consisted of his team jersey that had his favourite number - which was 67. Not only was 1867 the year of Canada's Confederation, it was also an important year to Prussia, who had become the core of the North German Confederation at that time. Matt also had his lucky hockey stick that was old and worn, duct tape only barely keeping the thing from falling apart; however, his helmet was brand new as it had been a birthday gift from the Prussian himself. When he was all dressed for the occasion, and his boyfriend was dressed down wearing a comfy pair of pajama pants and a white tank top, they would sit together on the couch and wait for the game to start.

Now this was definitely Gilbert's favourite part of the night. The Canadian would cuddle with him and start talking rapidly and excitedly, which amused him. What he loved most was how passionate Matthew got about the game - contrasting greatly with his usual shy and quiet demeanour. It was the reason Gilbert didn't mind spending an entire night watching the game, drinking Molson Canadian (he would never tell him that it was nothing compared to German beer, for that would most certainly lead to injury no matter what mood Canada was in), and listening to Matthew scream about how stupid the referees were or cheering loudly whenever his team scored a goal. Plus, there was always the fact that whenever Matthew's team won the game, he became incredibly happy. So happy, in fact, that he practically begged Gilbert to take him to the bed and mess him up all night long, which the Prussian was always more than willing to do. After all, who was he to look a gift-moose in the mouth?

However, the thing was that Matthew's team didn't always win - and that's what Prussia feared the most. For his adorably awesome Canadian became much less than adorably awesome and much more ... well, just plain terrifying whenever that happened. It was the type of anger that made Gilbert want to run and cry to Russia for help - and that was saying something. Even his precious Gilbird left him for dead, and usually sat on Kumjiro's shoulder where he would be safe. One time, Prussia had locked himself in the Canadian's bathroom with the phone and called his brother. A very irritated Ludwig had answered and Gilbert had explained in a panicky voice that his boyfriend's hockey team had lost and was currently roaming the house with a hockey stick in hand to beat him senseless and he had to come save him right away! His brother had gone silent and then laughed.

"_Vhat? Zat Canadian is more harmless zen Italy," Ludwig chuckled. "Stop being such an idiot and go back to bed." _

And that was the end of their conversation. Okay, maybe Ludwig was right and maybe he did overreact a little, but his boyfriend was still very scary! A few seconds later, Matthew broke down the door and stared at the Prussian who was currently clutching his cellphone to his ear in the exposed bathtub. Canada only glared at him, then slammed the door shut and headed off to bed. Gilbert knew damn well to stay on the couch that night and thanked God that he had been let off the hook that time, even if it meant a night without the beautiful blond Canadian beside him.

Now normally Gilbert wasn't _that _scared of hockey night anymore. After all, Canada did have to put up with some of his own faults and eccentricities at times as well. But what was different about tonight was that it was a playoff game. One that decided the fate of Matthew's team for the rest of the season.

Canada smiled at him while putting down a Molson Canadian in front of them both. He sat down on the couch and snuggled up against the Prussian until he wrapped an arm around him. Gilbert took a deep calming breath as the game began.  
**  
**_**For the love of Fritz, please let his team win.**_

* * *

In the past hour, Gilbert had snuck off to the bathroom to call his loved ones goodbye. Germany, France, Spain, Austria, and Hungary were all on his list. France and Spain were the only ones who had not immediately hung up on him or dismissed his claims that the cute little Canadian was going to kill him. After all, France knew his son better than anyone else although he claimed that Canada just needed some space and Gilbert needed to stop exaggerating and Spain ... well ... he was just Spain. That and he knew that Prussia wouldn't lie to him about that kind of thing, right?

When Gilbert had returned to the living room and saw that they had now entered third period, with a score of 0-5 and Canada seemingly losing steam as his team continued to get their asses absolutely handed to them, he sat down as small as he could on the couch and awaited his impending doom.

But all was not lost. As the last few seconds were on the clock, Gilbert looked longingly towards the door and wondered if he could make a break for it. It wouldn't be _that_ long of a jog to America's house, would it? Then he remembered the fact that he had pranked the American not that long ago at the World Meeting, and that if he saw Prussia on his doorstep, he would probably take him straight back to the Canadian and watch as his brother clobbered him for revenge. He then wondered how long it would take for him to get to Saint Pierre and Miquelon, which although was off the Atlantic Coast of Canada, they were French territories. But, what price would Gilbert pay for running off to Matthew's Papa, especially within the territory that his boyfriend was still rather bitter about?

At last, he decided that he would run to France, because even if Canada was bitter about Prussia doing it at first, he would eventually forgive him. So while Matthew was distracted by the final seconds of the game, Gilbert quietly got up from the couch. He cast a glance at his boyfriend's polar bear, who was deep in sleep, seemingly unknowing of the hell about to break loose and the shit about to hit the fan. The albino turned away and carefully made his way to the door when -

"Hey," Kumajiro suddenly spoke up, seemingly completely awake and not sleeping the way Gilbert had thought, "Where are you going, Gilbert?" A sly smile graced the polar bear's mouth as he regarded the albino who was less than a metre or two away from the door. _That little shit!_ Gilbert cursed in his head, as Matthew turned his entire body towards said man. The Canadian's blue-purple eyes flashed for a brief second, and the Prussian gulped in fear.

"Yeah, Gil. Where _are_ you going?" Matt asked him calmly, but that glint in the man's eyes told Gilbert otherwise. Gil's eyes went to the TV for a brief second and he watched in resentment as the other team was jeering and celebrating their victory. Then, he turned back to his boyfriend and chuckled nervously.

"Well, you see, Birdie, we're out of beer. I noticed you had finished yours so I was going to get you another?" The man lied while very, _very _slowly inching towards the door.

"I don't need anymore beer. The game is over," he replied and stood up. Prussia flinched as the Canadian rose to full height - which was the same as his, but _damn_ the man knew how to hold himself - and just watched the Prussian like a cat waiting to pounce on the mouse. "Do you think I'm upset?" He questioned suddenly. The other was very careful in his answer.

"Well, if you were you'd have every right to be! I mean, those were some bullshit calls tonight. It even made me angry!" Gilbert suddenly looked truly offended and the Canadian smiled at him before starting to walk towards him. The albino tossed the small polar bear a quick glance, and found that he was currently grooming his fur with his paw and watching the scene unfold. As soon as Matt was standing right in front of him, Gilbert's eyes turned back to his lover.

"Truth is that I am upset, Gil," Matthew told him honestly. Prussia's eyes widened and he knew he was done for; however, all thoughts of death or serious injury fled from his mind as the Canadian leaned forward. He felt his hot breath tingle his ear before hearing a sultry whisper. "So, why don't you comfort me?" It took a moment for Gilbert to realize that he wasn't going to die by the hands of a pissed-off Canadian, and it took him another moment to register that said Canadian was asking for sex. He laughed his signature "_kesesese_" and quickly lifted and flipped his lover over his shoulder and began carrying him to the bedroom.

Prussia tossed his lover onto the bed, making Matthew bounce slightly when he hit the soft mattress. The younger man looked up at him lustfully and beckoned him forward. The albino growled and pounced. Gilbert made quick work of undressing the younger nation, and soon the Canadian was in all of his naked glory. Gil ran a finger down his lover's toned body, tracing around his belly button quickly, then down to the fine blond hairs that led to the man's cock. The albino got between his legs and slowly took the erection into his mouth, making Matthew moan and reach out to entangle his fingers into his boyfriend's silverish hair. This urged Prussia on, who easily had the man's cock down his throat and giving the Canadian the best blowjob of his life.

"G-Gil, stop or I-I'm gonna - don't want t-that ... w-want you," Matt barely got out and his lover pulled away, letting a string of saliva connect his mouth to the other man's cock before it broke. _God that look was sexy_, Gilbert thought as he felt the need to touch himself. He reached down to tug on his uncomfortable erection, only to find it still enclosed in his pajama bottoms. _This won't do_, he thought. Gilbert wiped his mouth clean and smirked down at the gorgeous nation as he stood up. He made a show of a simple task of sliding off his pajama bottoms, now naked from the waist down as he wasn't wearing any boxers. A small flush stained his cheeks when Canada turned around, got on all fours and put his ass on full display to the Prussian behind him. "Come on, Gil. I want your cock inside of me." Even though Prussia couldn't see the man's face, he knew that he was also blushing. Gilbert chuckled, and with a quick tug on his dripping length, he reached across the nightstand and grabbed the lube from the drawer. He squeezed a fair amount into his hand and slowly eased one digit into the exposed entrance. The younger man moaned at the intrusion and thrust against the Prussian's finger, urging him to continue on, who smiled and added the second digit. Both fingers were in up to their knuckles inside the Canadian and Gilbert angled them so that they hit the man's prostate. He continued to fuck the man with his fingers, making Matt howl out with pleasure and push his ass back towards his lover in desire.

Finally, Prussia removed his fingers having deemed that the Canadian was more than ready. Gilbert's cock was just _aching_ with the need to fill him, and he doubted that he could possibly wait any longer. He quickly applied some lube to his throbbing cock and lined it up to the blond's twitching hole. Then, he pushed in and both men moaned out together at the feeling.

"Fuck, Birdie. You're so tight," Prussia breathed out to him. Canada immediately thrust back against him, signaling that he was more than ready. The albino grinned and grabbed a fistful of blond hair, tugging the Canadian's head back gently. They kissed sloppily in this position as Gilbert began thrusting in and out, fucking the younger man for all he was worth. Eventually Matt couldn't hold himself up anymore and fell face first into the mattress - his ass high in the air and victim to his lover's onslaught. The Prussian took a tighter grip on the blond's hips, and pulled him up, sitting down and now having the Canadian on his lap. Matthew took the hint and began bouncing on his boyfriend's cock, moaning out in pleasure every time he sheathed himself on the impressive erection. Prussia groaned every time Canada threw his hair back, causing it to brush lightly against his sensitive nipples.

"Fuck! Fuck, G-Gil! _Oh mon Dieu _(1)!" Matthew cried out as Prussia began to thrust into him harder, hitting his prostate dead on every single time. Gilbert bounced the man up and down as if he were weightless, groaning as he felt him begin to tighten ever so slightly around his cock. Then, he flipped them both over, withdrawing for only a few seconds (with a groan of disapproval from Matt) before entering him again. The Prussian always had to have a good view of his lover's face when he came, for it was such a beautiful sight that he took pride in being the only one to ever see.

"_Du bist so schön _(2), Birdie," he complimented and Canada's eyes lit up with lust at being spoken to in German. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's broad back, and began tugging on his shirt. "T-Too much... clothing," Matthew gasped out as he tried bringing the soiled fabric over his boyfriend's head. "Shame... to hide... body." Gilbert raised himself up, still keeping pace as he thrust into the blond below, and took the undershirt off before discarding it quickly on the floor. Canada moaned as the Prussian dove for his neck causing Matthew to rake his fingernails across his pale flesh, leaving red marks behind. Prussia growled, loving being marked by the man beneath him.

"Harder, _liebe _(3). Let me know that I'm doin' it right." Matt dug his nails into his skin, surely making him bleed as he clawed the man's back for dear life as he was thrusting into him at an unbearably fast pace.

"G-Gil, Gil .. I'm gonna .. fuck .. g-gonna cum!" Without even touching the neglected cock of the beautiful blond beneath him (which Gilbert rarely had to do to make him cum - he was just **that **awesome), Matthew came and coated both their stomachs with the hot, white fluid. It was always when the Canadian pulled his hands away and gripped behind him at the pillows instead, then arched his back and let out a cry of complete satisfaction that drove the Prussian over the edge as well. The man's muscles contracted so tightly around his cock that it was nearly painful and a few more thrusts were all he needed before he stilled and came inside the other man with a low groan.

Prussia carefully removed himself from his lover, and made his way to the attached bathroom to grab a few towels. He strode back to his sleepy Canadian and gently cleaned his stomach of his own cum, then lifted his legs to wipe away any excess cum that leaked out of the abused hole. After that, Gilbert cleaned himself up and tossed the towels in a laundry bin before crawling back into bed beside him. After a few more minutes of basking in the afterglow, Gilbert spoke up.

"So ... Birdie?"

"Yeah?" The Canadian brushed some of his hair away from his sweaty face and turned to his lover with his purple-blue eyes still glazed over.

"Don't be angry when I say this but, you used to get really pissed off and nearly always look like you're about to beat the crap outta me whenever your team loses. Why did you change - I mean, it's great! Fuck, it's awesome! But, why?" At this Matthew smiled.

"Actually, Kumahiki told me. Before you came over today, he told me that I overreacted in that situation and it was unfair to take it out on you. Then he suggested that instead of chasing you around the house with a hockey stick, that I should have some rough, hot sex with you. He said it would be a good way to take out my anger and frustration, and both of us would end up happy."

"Kumajiro told you that?" Gilbert asked, grateful to the bear for getting him laid, but also concerned that Canada's seemingly innocent and harmless pet would suggest such a thing. How fucking smart was that damn polar bear anyway?

"Yeah, eh? Sometimes, he surprises me. He really is a loving pet, that Kumamoto," the Canadian chuckled, now returning to normal as his voice got quieter to the point of being barely audible and the albino had to strain his ears to hear him. It sure was a great contrast to his loud, obnoxious self - at least Ludwig had pointed this out to him on numerous occasions (then hit him when he replied with saying that Italy's cuteness was an excellent contrast to Germany's ugliness). "So, are we going to second period?" The Canadian suddenly asked.

"Fuck, Birdie," Prussia groaned out in desire as his awesome boyfriend crawled on top of him seductively. "I'll take you into _overtime_."

* * *

"Hey, Kumajiro!" Gilbert greeted, seeing the bear sitting at the table and eating his pancakes as usual. The polar bear looked up for a second and gave a small wave in response. Prussia sat down beside him and grinned. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for helping me out last night. You're an amazing polar bear. So yeah, thanks for talking to Canada." Prussia should have expected it, but honestly he was expecting a simple 'you're welcome' or an 'anytime' in response, but instead Kumajiro turned and gave him a questioning look.

"Who?"

* * *

Translations:  
1. _Oh mon Dieu _- Oh my God_  
_2. _Du bist so schön _- You are so beautiful_  
_3. _Liebe_ - Love


End file.
